Open My Heart And Find Only You
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: this is an old story i wrote ages ago that i just found. it's summerfreddy.


Open My Heart and Find Only You  
disclaimer- I don't own School of Rock. I do own the sappy little quote I made up that Freddy says to Summer in the end. You'll know what it is, it's hard to miss.

Chapter One: Key to My Heart

Freddy Jones skateboarded across the street. He flipped his board up and strode into the restaurant.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, Tink," He smiled giving his friend a one armed hug.  
"It's okay, Freddy. I'd be worried if you weren't late!" Summer Hathaway laughed.  
Freddy just grinned and slid into the booth.  
"So what am I here for?" Summer asked.  
"Well, it's your birthday, right?" Katie Brown, Summer's best friend asked.  
"No! Really! I had no idea!" Summer replied sarcastically.  
"And we're your best friends, right" Katie went on acting if nothing happened, "So as your best friends we decided to give you a gift now before the party tonight."  
"Presents!" Summer squealed.  
"Woah," Katie's boyfriend and Summer's friend Zack Mooneyham said, "Here." He held out a small wrapped gift.  
Summer tore through it in a matter of seconds, stopping briefly to scan throught the card.  
Inside was a sterling silver chain with a small tinkerbell pendant. (AN- I can't remember if that's how you spell it in English or if that's French)  
"Oh WOW! This is awesome," She put it on right away. Then Katie handed Summer her own gift. Inside was a charm bracelet. Tinkerbell was the main one but around it was a bag of fairy dust, the words 'I can Fly!', a unicorn, a magic wand and other fairy tale things.  
"We decided to go matching," Katie explained.  
"This is so totally awesome!" Summer then went to Freddy's gift. Inside was a key.  
"Am I missing something?" Summer asked. Katie and Zack looked just as confused.  
"You'll see." was all Freddy said before they all left to go home and got ready for Summer's birthday party.  
Summer walked into her mansion and rushed up the stairs. She put on tight low rise, hip hugging dark jeans with a worn look to them. She wore a black leather belt with silver studs, a black tank top with a picture of a british flag and the queen on it. It read 'God Save the Queen' and underneath it said Sex Pistols. She wore the necklace Zack gave her and a black leather choker with a red and silver flower dangling from it. She also wore Katie's bracelet. Lastley, Summer took the key Freddy gave her, gave it a weird look and tucked it safely into her jeans.  
She walked downstairs and went into the hall, neither of her parents were home as per usual. Her dad was away on business and her mom was touring one of their many villas and luxury estates.  
Summer walked out the door, briefly stopping for her leather coat. She walked down the street for about a block and a half before reaching Freddy's own mansion. He was already waiting for her, just inside his gates. When he saw her, he immediately opened the gate doors and pulled his porsche out and waited for her to hop in.  
They drove to an infamous dance club that they had bought for her party. Yes, bought. It was a little over the top, but hey! they were rich and it was their best friend's birthday.  
Just as Summer was about to exit the car, Freddy grabbed her arm.  
"Wait," he reached insode his jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, "I was gonna wrap it, but I remembered how much you hate wrap."  
She opened it and inside was a silver locket.  
"It's beautiful." she murmurred.  
"Open it" he gently commanded.  
She did. On one side there was a little picture of Tinkerbell with a small inscription. 'The past is what made you into your future. Never forget' and on the other side was a picture of Freddy and Summer, arms around eachother's waist grinning like maniacs. Kneeling infront of them was Katie trying to strangle Zack.  
Summer laughed softly, "I remember this. It was last Spring Break in Greece. Katie caught Zack looking at another girl. She thought he was flirting and tried to kill him. She was the only one who didn't know the girl was his cousin."  
"Yeah. That was funny" Freddy grinned.  
"For us, yeah. I dunno about you, but afterward I got an earful about "embarassing best friends" from Katie."  
"Zack went on about trying to save best friend from certain death."  
They sat in the car in comfortable silence for a few moments before mutually getting out of the car and and walking into the club. Inside sat the whole band. Dewwy walked up to them.  
"We'd say surprise, but considering you've known about this longer than some of us have we thought that would defeat the purpose"  
"Errr...Thanks, Dewey?" Summer laughed  
"No problam-o!" he smiled and sauntered off in the direction of the chips and dip.  
Everyone danced and had a good time. A couple of hours later had Summer opening presents and cutting cake. At exactly 11:45 Freddy took Summer out of the club and lead her to a park a few blocks away.  
"Freddy, what are you doing?" Summer whispered  
"Why are you whispering?" Freddy whispered back, eyebrow raised  
"I...dunno...hmm, fly in that logic somewhere, huh?" Summer grinned. Summer had become so much more laid back since befriending Freddy and Freddy had become more responsible since befriending Summer.  
"Yeah, a fly or maybe a dragon!" Freddy laughed.  
"Shut up!" Summer laughed as well, "Seriously, why are we here?"  
"Look around you" Freddy murmurred in her ear, grinning like a maniac.  
Summer did and gasped. The moon was a beacon, high in the sky, casting the forest with an etheral, fairy tale like glow. It was like a picture out of a story book. Summer half expected a nymph to come dancing out of the forest.  
"Oh, Freddy! How did you..." Summer gasped, whirling around to stare at him.  
"Summer, for your last birthday gift..." He pulled out a wooden chest. On it were exquisite designs of fairies and ironically enough nymphs. Freddy always did know her better than she did sometimes. In the front of the chest was an antique looking gold lock.  
She looked up at him questioningly.  
"Do you still have the key I gave you?"  
Summer's eyes opened in enlightenment. She slipped it out of her pocket and into the lock, it opened with a click. Inside was a small velvet red heart shaped diary.  
"Open my chest and find my heart. Open my heart and find only you." Freddy smiled. As he said this in the distance church bells started up for the midnight hour and Summer had to wonder if he planned the timing.  
"Freddy...my God..." Summer started to tear up, "Are you trying to say..."  
"Yes. I love you, Summer Marie Anne Megan Hathaway. I've been your friend for years, now will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, oh yes!" Summer threw her hands around his neck, "I love you too"  
Freddy grinned cockily, "Of course you do"  
Summer just laughed, already used to ignoring Freddy's ego.  
"Promise me you'll write in this diary every day?" He whispered in her hair, "Even if all you have to say is that you drank milk at breakfast."  
"Promise" She confirmed laughing lightly.  
"Alright then."  
They sat down and snuggled closely, taking comfort in each other's warmth and the companionable silence between them.


End file.
